1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wall-mounted file holder, and more particularly, it relates to a transparent pocket for a file and a means for attaching that pocket to a vertical wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
The only known related art is a spring-loaded clip for suspending a paper from the clip and attaching it to a wall via a pair of spaced prongs integral with the back of the clip.